El Poder Del Amor
by alexandra mendoza
Summary: Hola Esta historia es una continuacion del sexto libro ,Dumbledore no murio y todo sigue igual .La unica diferencia es que Hermione va ser muy importante para la historia.Todos los derechos a J.K Rowlin y W.B bla bla bla aqui les dejo el cap dejen review
1. Sensaciones

Hola este es la primera vez que escribo un fanfiction (dios apiadate de mi alma ).Haci que por favor sean piadosos.  
los pensamientos son entre comillas,TENGAN CUIDADO porque puede tener situaciones sexuales por lo tanto es de rating M los personajes son de J.K Rowling y de Warner Brothers bla bla aqui les dejo el primer capi opinen si quieren que suban el otro... besos alexita

El poder del amor

Cap. 1 sensaciones

Estaba nevando en el gran castillo de Hogwarts cuando el trió de oro se dirijia al lago para estar al aire libre. Estaban en su 7mo año de Hogwarts y estaban muy cambiados…

Hermione Granger ya no era la pequeña niña que tenia los incisivos muy largos, ahora los tenia de tamaño normal, su pelo enmarañado ahora le caía en delicadas ondas por su espalda y había crecido unos centímetros.

Harry Potter que se convirtió en unos de los muchachos mas cotizados por ser el niño-que-vivió, tenia su pelo alborotado negro como de costumbre , su físico estaba mas desarrollado debido al quiddich y sus ojos color esmeralda brillaban mas que nunca.

Ronald Weasley quien tuvo un pequeño noviazgo con Hermione pero que termino debido a que era muy posesivo con la misma y la celaba de su misma sombra era el mas alto de los tres y su cabello rojo era el mismo de siempre, en cuanto a su físico también lo tenia muy desarrollado debido a su arduo entrenamiento en el quiddich debido que fue elegido como capitán el año pasado.

Se sentaron justo en la orilla del lago debajo de un árbol Harry del lado izquierdo, Hermione en el medio de los dos y Ron a su derecha. Este se puso a leer "Quiddich a través de los tiempos", mientras que Hermione y Harry se pusieron a pensar en los acontecimientos que ocurrieron a lo largo del año pasado:

-La muerte de Cedrig Diggory  
-La muerte de Sirius

Todo estaba sumido en un silencio solo roto por el sonido del agua moverse cuando el calamar gigante levantaba un tentáculo hacia la superficie y lo volvía introducir.

-Ronald has leído ese libro 3 veces ya te lo debes saber de memoria- suspiro Hermione

No te quejes Hermione tu hacías lo mismo y yo no me quejaba se detuvo cuando la mirada asesina que le dirigió esta lo hizo pensar, bueno a veces si me quejaba pero era cuando estaba muy pequeño además quiero saber todo sobre el quiddich , dijo con altivez y dándose aires

-Creo que ese nombramiento de capitán a hecho que los humos se te suban a la cabeza. Suspiro Hermione,luego se volvio hacia Harry.

-y tu Harry en que piensas-dijo la castaña

El aludido se volvió a verla-en Sirius –

-Aquí vamos de nuevo –suspiro Ron rodando los ojos. la castaña le dirigio una mirada dura y se volvio hacia Harry

Continúas pensando que la muerte de Sirius es tu culpa. Le dijo una molesta Hermione.

-por supuesto que si, si te hubiera hecho caso el estaría aquí con nosotros ayudándonos con los horrocruxes.

-Harry te he dicho que tu no sabias nada de lo que iba a pasar. dijo esto tomo su cara con las manos y hizo que volteara a verla a los ojos.

El pelinegro sintió como un escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo ante su tacto y se estremeció involuntariamente.

-lo se-suspiro –pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable.

-lo se Harry pero debes saber que no es tu culpa, deja de pensar en eso Harry ,prométeme que ya no vas a pensar esas cosas-dijo la castaña seria.

-prometido castañita-dijo este sonriendo.

-¡hey! te he dicho que no me digas haci me molesta. Dijo la ojiambar empezando hacerle cosquillas.

-lo se por eso lo hago me encanta cuando estas molesta. Concluyo con las mejillas sonrosadas y el también se dispuso a jugar con la castaña.

La aludida no se percato de este comentario y empezó a jugar, pronto empezaron a rodar en la orilla del lago entre risas.

Ron estaba tan concentrado en su libro que no se dio cuenta de que sus amigos se alejaban de el rodando…

-ya basta Harry-dijo entre risas Hermione-ya me canse.

-pues yo no-continuo el pelinegro y continuo con su juego hasta que la castaña le tomo las dos manos y se las puso a cada lado de la cabeza.

-he dicho basta-le dijo la ojiambar seria, no se percato de la posición comprometedora en la que se encontraban

Ella estaba arriba de Harry y le tenía las manos agarradas,ambas a cada lado de su cabeza, sus caras estaban muy cerca.

El pelinegro si se había dado cuenta en la curiosa posición en la que se encontraban. Y aprovecho de obserbar con detenimiento a la castaña Recorrió con su mirada la cara de la ojiambar la cual se encontraba a solo centímetros de la suya., sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por la risa y sus labios estaban entreabiertos, detuvo su mirada en los labios y se percato de que podía sentir su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en su nariz.

La castaña se dio cuenta de la mirada del pelinegro y se empezó a poner nerviosa e inconscientemente se mordió el labio.

Harry a notar esto tuvo un deseo de besar esos labios que lo estaban tentando.

Entonces se empezaron a acercar y cuando ya se rosaban sus narices un carraspeo los interrumpió.

-GINNY-dijeron al unísono-que haces aquí –pregunto Germione levantándose rápidamente con las mejillas rojas.

-¿que? ahora no se puede pasear por el lago-pregunto la pelirroja con el entrecejo fruncido. Estaba segura de que esa posición que tenían Harry y Hermione no era normal en amigos, pero despacho esa idea ella sabia que Harry estaba loquito por ella, relajo su expresión y dirigió una mirada desafiante a la castaña la cual ella devolvió con altivez.

-no para nada es que nos sorprende-dijo Harry que podía percibir la tensión del ambiente-¿no deberías a estar con dean?

-no, acabo de terminar con el –dijo muy contenta Ginny- me acompañas a dar u paseo Harry, quisiera hablar contigo a solas . Concluyo sonriendo.

-heeee. Contesto Harry que se había quedado mirando a Hermione sin escuchar a la pelirroja. Si claro claro vamos. contestó y se dispuso a caminar con ginny dejando a Hermione con sus pensamientos.

"he estado a punto de besar a mi mejor amigo"

"NO PUEDE SER""pero se sentía tan bien estar así con el, pero que demonios estas pensando es HARRY tu mejor amigo definitivamente estudiar tanto te esta empezando a afectar el cerebro"

¡HERMIONE!

Se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre, era Ron que la estaba llamando, no se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba oscureciendo.

-¡APRESURATE HERMIONE YA ES LA HORA DE CENAR!- decía a pleno pulmon el pelirrojo.

¡YA VOY!

Ella rodo los ojos Ron nunca cambiaria y se apresuro de alcanzarlo pues si no lo hacia Ron la dejaría atrás.

que tal comenten


	2. La pelea

Cap. .2 la pelea  
En cuanto llegaron al gran comedor se encontraron con Harry y ginny la cual hacia cualquier cosa por llamar la atención de Harry, se mecía el pelo, le dirigía coquetas sonrisas y se mordía el labio sensualmente.  
Pero nada hacia que Harry volteara a verla, estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos con cierta castaña de protagonista que no se dio cuenta de los infructuosos intentos de ginny de llamar su atención.  
Ginny suspiro derrotada y se dispuso a comer cuando llegaron ron y hermione a cenar levanto la mirada hacia hermione y la miro con recelo.  
La aludida no se dio cuenta y se sento tranquilamente para empezar a comer.  
-hagui no te han dado los hogarios-hablo ron con la boca llena de comida haciendo que a hermione se le llenara la cara de comida.  
-no-respondio el pelinegro  
-lo guiento guermione-contesto el pelirrojo.  
-RONALD TE HE DICHO QUE NO HABLES CON LA BOCA LLENA.  
-te ha dicho que lo siente deja de gritarle- le dijo molesta ginny al fin tenia una escusa para gritarle a la castaña.  
A hermione le molesto como le hablo asi que le dijo-ME IMPORTA UN PIMIENTO LO QUE TU PIENSES A TI NO TE ESCUPIERON POLLO EN LA MALDITA CARA. Le grito hermione parándose de la mesa .  
-PUES A MI TAMPOCO ME IMPORTA LO QUE TU PIENTES PERO ES A MI HERMANO A QUIEN LE ESTAS GRITANDO Y ESO ME IMPORTA MUCHO. Le dijo la pelirroja parándose también de la mesa.  
Todo el comedor las observaba  
-YA BASTA LAS DOS- les grito Harry -ginny siéntate y tu hermione siéntate también, todo el comedor las esta observando.  
-ME IMPORTA UN MALDITO CACAUATE QUE TODO EL MUNDO NOS ESTE OBSERVANDO, ELLA EMPEZO PRIMERO, ginny y la castaña voló por los aires y choco con una mesa .  
-TE ARREPENTIRAS DE ESO- le dijo la castaña levantándose y algo extraño sucedió sus ojos se volvieron rojos y empezó a levitar , un aura plateada la rodeaba.  
Todos los de el gran comedor se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos . Harry no salía de su asombro y ron tenia a medio camino la pieza de pollo.  
Ginny retrocedió inconscientemente hasta que se topo con la pared , aterrorizada miro hacia todos los lados.  
-nunca mas vuelvas hacer eso me entendiste-diciendo esto la castaña cerro los ojos y de repente la pelirroja voló por los aires y aterrizo en otra mesa.  
-¡QUE ES LO QUE OCURRE AQUÍ!-dijo la voz del profesor dumbledore.  
Hermione abrió los ojos y estos ya se habían puesto del color original , cayo de rodillas y dirigió su mirada a dumbledore quien la miraba a través de sus lentes de media luna.  
-señor director lo siento mucho no se lo que paso conmigo de verdad-le hablaba con voz temblorosa.  
-no necesito que me explique señorita granger me gustaría tener una conversación con usted en mi despacho por favor. Concluyo el director con una cálida sonrisa.  
-si claro-contesto hermione y se lebanto,dirigió su mirada a Harry quien todavía estaba sorprendido por lo que había ocurrido y la miraba con incredulidad.  
Eso hizo que hermione sintiera una punzada de dolor en su estomago , luego se dirigió hacia ron quien todavía tenia el pollo a medio camino, estaba tan sorprendido como Harry.  
Todo el comedor tenia su mirada fija en hermione.  
Todo quedo en silencio hasta que un quejido los hizo volverse hacia la mesa en donde había caído ginny.  
-NO VA A CASTIGAR A ESA ESTUPIDA , LA MUY IMBESIL CASI ME MATA!  
-señorita weasley le sugiero que modere su vocabulario conmigo- contesto el director con un brillo en los ojos –necesita ir a donde madame .  
-esta bien me voy pero esa imbécil me las va a pagar-concluyo hecha un huracán saliendo del gran comedor-  
-ahora señorita granger le rogaría que me acompañara a mi despacho, en cuanto a ustedes TODOS A LA CAMA . incluyendo usted señor weasley creo que ya se debería comer ese pollo antes de que se le pare una mosca.  
Ron se comió el pollo de un mordisco se levantó y arrastro a Harry hacia los no salian del trance en que habian quedado.  
Mientras tanto en la enfermería…  
-esta segura de que estoy bien madame pomfrey .pregunto una molesta ginny  
-si claro estas perfectamente solo tenias un rasguño en la cara pero todo bien. Le dijo amablemente la enfermera.  
"esa idiota me las va a pagar, esta tarde note a Harry muy extraño parecía ido., tengo que averiguar que es lo que pasa entre estos dos, pero tal vez pueda usar esta situación a mi favor" sonrió maliciosamente .  
En el despacho de dumbledore…  
- Bien señorita granger me puede explicar que es lo que le sucedió –pregunto amablemente el director .  
-Si-suspiro la castaña-y se dispuso a contar todo lo sucedido al profesor dumbledore .  
Cuando este le conto lo que había sucedido se quedo petrificada. Ella había lanzado un espelliarnus simplemente. Pero según el director ella había flotado, sus ojos se pusieron rojos, había lanzado un espelliarmus con mucho poder y no se había dado cuenta.  
-pero señor director como he hecho todo esto sin darme cuenta- le pregunto con incredulidad.  
-bueno señorita granger me temo que no tengo respuesta para esto-dijo pensativo- le sugiero que descanse.  
-si eso es lo que hare-contesto la ojiambar , se levantó de su asiento para retirarse, pero antes de salir se volvió hacia el director.  
-señor director ¿usted cree que esto sea peligroso?-pregunto con timidez  
-no lo creo pero si lo es confio en que usted es suficientemente inteligente como para controlarlo .Le regalo una sonrisa la cual devolvió la castaña y salió del despacho.  
-me temo señorita granger que usted es mas poderosa de lo que cree…


	3. Ultima esperanza

Gracias por los comentarios eso me ayuda a seguir escribiendo. Aquí va el capi

Cap.3 Última esperanza  
Ron arrastro a Harry hasta la entrada de la sala común, pero se detuvo al sentir un jalón en el brazo. Era Harry. 

-Ron que fue lo que paso en el gran comedor-le pregunto un aturdido Harry.  
-Compañero no tengo ni la más remota idea-le dijo el pelirrojo.  
-mejor me voy a la torre de prefectos, tal vez Hermione este allá -dijo el ojiverde. 

Ron frunció el entrecejo no le gustaba eso de que Hermione durmiera en la misma torre de Harry y solos. 

-Bueno nos vemos, buenas noches-le dijo ron  
-Si buenas noches- le dijo un distraído Harry 

Se dirigió a la torre de prefectos en donde Sir Cardogan era el cuadro de la entrada. 

-¡Oh!, como estáis mi honorable caballero- le dijo Sir Cardogan -por que dejáis a tan hermosa doncella sola en vuestra torre. 

-Yo no sabia que ella ya estaba aquí-le dijo Harry con el entrecejo fruncido-bueno, valentía y lealtad-dijo Harry apresuradamente. 

- Ah- suspiro Sir Cardogan-eso es lo que necesitamos en estos tiempos, a por ella muchacho. Y le cedió el paso a Harry.  
Harry entro a la torre y encontró a Hermione sentada en el sofá frente al fuego completamente dormida, Harry sonrió Hermione no cambiaria seguramente la castaña lo había estado esperando para explicarle las cosas.

Se acerco a ella y la observo con detenimiento. 

Tenía la cara relajada y los labios entre abiertos de vez en cuando fruncían el entrecejo. "debe ser que tiene una pesadilla", pensó Harry.  
-Castañita despiértate ya llegue-le dijo con ternura Harry.  
- Te he dicho que no me llames así- le contesto medio dormida Hermione  
-Lo se – le contesto el ojiverde con una sonrisa –me vas a contar que ocurrió en el gran comedor.  
-Sabia que me lo preguntarías – se enderezo en el sofá y lo miro a los ojos-le conto todo lo que había pasado y como se había sentido cuando Ginny le tiro el espelliarmus, también le conto lo que había hablado con Dumbledore.  
-Lo que no entiendo es como hice todo esto sin darme cuenta-le dijo una pensativa Hermione.  
-no lo se, pero parece que tienes un poder especial que sale a la luz cuando te enojas mucho.  
-Si eso parece, y tu no has averiguado nada nuevo sobre los horocruxes.  
- No nada –respondió con un suspiro Harry – Dumbledore y yo hemos destruido 2 y aun faltan 4.  
-Tranquilízate Harry se que puedes hacerlo-le dijo poniendo su cabeza en su hombro.  
"otra vez esta sensación de vacio en el estomago". Pensó Harry 

"váyanse ya maripositas fastidiosas es mi mejor amigo nada mas". Pensó hermione. 

"solo un amigo como no, claro y tu eres Merlín". Le contesto una voz en su cabeza. 

"tu sarcasmo es tan malo como el mío" 

"obvio soy tu conciencia" 

"vale vale ya entendí" 

-Hermione 

mmmm-le contesto la aludida 

-Me voy a la cama-le dijo Harry levantándose.  
-Si yo también estoy muy cansada, como si hubiera corrido un maratón.  
-De acuerdo-dijo Hermione se disponía a subir las escaleras de repente se regreso corriendo y le dijo a Harry: 

-LAS GUARDIAS DE PREFECTOS-le dijo histérica 

-Tranquilízate Hermione Dumbledore me dijo que las comenzáramos mañana.  
-De acuerdo – le dijo Hermione mas calmada y le dio un suave beso de buenas noches a Harry en su mejilla. 

Cuando se dispuso a separase Harry la retuvo con una mano y la jalo hacia el le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y la miro a los ojos. 

Buenas noches Hermione-le dijo con una sonrisa. 

Hermione se dirigió a su habitación y empezó a saltar como una loca en la cama. 

-¡CASI ME BESA, CASI ME BESA! Gritaba como una loca. 

Se cambio de ropa y se acostó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. 

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Harry. 

-¡CASI LA BESO, CASI LA BESO! Decía Harry emocionado saltando en su cama se puso su mono de pijama y se acostó con su torso al aire. 

-HOJALA LO HUBIERA HECHO-dijeron al unisonó desde sus respectivas habitaciones. 

Al día siguiente ambos se levantaron muy contentos se pusieron el uniforme y la placa de prefecto. 

Harry fue el primero que bajo a la sala común de la torre y estaba esperando a Hermione de pie en la escalera.  
-Buenos días Harry –le dijo Hermione sonriendo.  
-Buenos días Hermione-le contesto Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
-Mejor bajemos al gran comedor antes de que Ron nos deje sin comida-le dijo la castaña  
-Si mejor nos apresuramos- le contesto el peli azabache. 

Se dirigieron al gran comedor, cuando llegaron se encontraron a

Ron sentado junto a Ginny se le veía muy preocupada por el estado de la pelirroja quien se encontraba pensativa.  
-Buenos días a todos – les dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.  
-Que tienen de buenos-le dijo la pelirroja con brusquedad.  
-Creo que alguien amaneció muy molesta –le dijo Harry serio.  
-Si claro porque a ti no te ataco una maniaca que casi te mata-suspiro teatralmente y se volvió hacia Ron.  
-Creo que no voy a poder jugar Quiddich- le dijo con mirada triste.  
-¿QUE? –grito ron.  
-Si porque ALGUIEN- recalco el "alguien" y miro a Hermione con desprecio – me fracturo un brazo y lo tengo completamente inmovilizado.  
-Y AHORA ES QUE ME LO VIENES A DECIR – le dijo un muy alterado ron.  
-Lo siento tanto hermanito-le dijo Ginny con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.  
-Y AHORA QUE VOY A HACER-le dijo ron.  
-cálmate Ron respira profundo eso es vamos inhala exhala inhala exhala…-le dijo Harry.  
.Debe haber una persona que pueda sustituir a Ginny-dijo Hermione que no se preocupo por los comentarios de Ginny.  
-No querida soy tan buena en esto que no tengo suplente, no tenemos mas jugadoras.-le dijo. 

Pero de repente sonrió maliciosamente. 

-Pero tu podrías hacer algo-le dijo sonriendo – podrías suplantarme entrenando muy duro –le dijo- no llegarías a mi nivel pero eres la única que esta disponible -pero luego se quedo callada-oh cuanto lo siento – dijo muy hipócritamente-se me olvido que Hermione le teme a las alturas, pobre- le dijo tristemente-bueno – suspiro- era una gran idea. 

Todo Gryffindor se le quedo mirando a Hermione como cachorritos castigados.

-No,no y no ni lo piensen –dijo asustada la castaña 

La Gryffindor estaba asustada. Es verdad le temía a las alturas y nunca había tomado una escoba en su vida. Miro a Harry que estaba desconcertado, luego miro a Ron quien la miraba esperanzado. 

"no no y no, no pienso montarme en esa cosa endemoniada ni mucho menos jugar al Quiddich no no y no" 

Luego miro a Ginny que le sonreía. "pero de que se ríe esa idiota, claro como ella ya esta acostumbrada y sabe que yo le temo a las alturas pero igual no lo voy a hacer" 

-Bueno lo siento mucho Ronald pero creo que vas a tener que cancelar el partido. Le dijo Ginny.  
- No puede Ginny recuerda que ese partido contra Slyderin es muy importante para nosotros – le dijo muy triste Harry.  
-Bueno, no entiendo que pongan a este tipo de personas en Gryffindor – le dijo negando con la cabeza.  
- Que quieres decir-le dijo desafiante la castaña  
- Se supone que en Gryffindor colocan a gente valiente pero creo que tu no lo eres-le dijo a la castaña.  
Todos los del gran comedor que estaba escuchando la pelea le dijeron:  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
-Creo que a trabes de todos estos años he demostrado que soy muy valiente- le dijo la castaña.  
- Si claro como tu digas- le dijo Ginny.  
-Ron-le dijo Hermione- dame una escoba y una quaffle . 

Ni siquiera había pensado en las consecuencias de su decisión pero estaba decidida a callarle la boca a esa pelirroja que había ensanchado su sonrisa. 

Todos los del gran comedor prorrumpieron en aplausos menos Slyderin. 

-ESO SI ES SER VALIENTE-grito Angeline una de las cazadoras de Gryffindor. 

-ESO ES HERMIONE LE CALLASTE LA BOCA-dijeron al unisonó los gemelos quienes se mostraban muy molestos con su hermana. 

-GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS-le dijo Ron a Hermione besándole toda la cara.  
-ERES LA MEJOR HERMS –le abrazo Harry quien se quedo un buen rato abrazado a ella hasta que se dio cuenta de que todo el comedor los observaba con curiosidad. 

Se separaron ruborizados y pusieron a comer. 

Mientras comía Hermione se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho."POR MERLIN QUE ES LO QUE E HECHO VOY A TENER QUE VOLAR EN ESE APARATO ENDEMONIADO Y VOY A JUGA QUIDDICH"  
"QUE MERLIN SE APIADE DE MI" 

Mientras tanto la pelirroja no borraba su sonrisa de su rostro. 

"esta estúpida va a hacer el ridículo esto va a ser muuuuuuuuuuuy divertido" y continuo comiendo. 

Lo que no sabia Ginny era que Hermione los iba a sorprender a todos.


	4. Entrenamiento

Gracias kotamae,zuoteyu y rino alegre con mucho gusto sigo escribiendo aquí les dejo el otro capi…

Cap. entrenamiento.  
La noticia de que Hermione iba a jugar como cazadora en el próximo juego de Quiddich había corrido como snich por todo el colegio no había ni un solo alumno que no supiera que Hermione Granger iba a ser la nueva jugadora de quiddich…  
-Debemos empezar con tu entrenamiento lo antes posible-decía un Ron muy emocionado-te entrenara Harry en la tarde porque yo estoy muy ocupado planeando estrategias para el próximo juego-dijo inflando su pecho de orgullo.  
-Si claro , no será que vas a espiar a cierta rubia de Ravenclaw con mirada soñadora-le dijo Harry entre risitas .  
Este comentario hizo que Ron botara todo el aire y le dirigiera una mirada asesina.  
-Eso mi querido amigo no te incumbe, además debes estar muy contento de que vallas a tener mucho tiempo a solas con Hermione-le dijo mordaz.  
Harry se ruborizó y Ron sonrió.  
-Bueno que clases tenemos ahora.-pregunto la castaña para cambiar el tema.  
-Pues pociones doble con Slyderin-le dijo Ron.  
-Pues vamos, mejor que lleguemos temprano a que lleguemos tarde. Concluyó el ojiverde .  
Se apresuraron a llegar a las mazmorras de Snape y se sentaron en las mesas lo mas retiradas posible del escritorio del profesor.  
Pronto empezaron a llegar todos los alumnos de Slyderin y de Gryffindor.  
Todo estaba en silencio hasta que llegaron Draco Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle.  
-Pero que tenemos aquí-dijo dirigiéndose al trío.  
-Pero si es San Potter, La Comadreja y La Sangre Sucia-le dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.  
-Pero mira Harry a quien tenemos aquí-le dijo Hermione sonriendo inocentemente- pero si son los gorilas y su entrenador, el circo completo-completo riéndose.  
-Estas me las pagas Sangre Sucia-le dijo Malfoy a tiempo que sacaba su varita.  
-No lo creo Malfoy- le dijo Hermione desafiante sacando su varita también.  
De repente sus ojos volvieron a cambiar a color rojo fuego mientras una extraña brisa rodeaba el aula de pociones.  
Harry que ya había visto esa reacción de Hermione y lo que podía acarrear le hablo con un susurro:  
-Castañita debes calmarte.  
-Ese pelo de vaselina nos ha insultado Harry – le dijo con voz profunda la castaña.  
-Lo se, pero ten en cuenta que estamos en su territorio y que Snape puede llegar en cualquier momento.-le dijo suplicante-por favor cálmate –dijo y le tomo una mano entrecruzando sus dedos con los de ella.  
Al momento en que sus manos hicieron contacto Hermione cerro los ojos y los volvió abrir , ya habían vuelto a su color original . La extraña brisa cesó y todo el salón se sumió en un sepulcral silencio.  
Malfoy que había observado la escena se había quedado petrificado.  
Los alumnos de Slyderin miraban con asco la forma que utilizo Harry para tranquilizar a Hermione.  
Los de Gryffindor observaban a Hermione y a Harry sorprendidos.  
Ginny estaba sumamente molesta por la forma en que Harry se comportaba con Hermione estaba empezando a sospechar que entre esos dos había algo mas que una amistad. Si eso era verdad tenia que hacer todo lo posible para separarlos Harry era suyo y de nadie mas.  
-¿QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ?-dijo el profesor Snape.  
-Nada profesor – le dijo apresuradamente Harry.  
-¿Qué hacen levantados? 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor – les dijo el profesor- y si no se sientan serán 50.  
No lo pensaron 2 veces y se sentaron.  
El resto de la clase no fue muy agradable que digamos pero pudieron soportarla. Solo el pobre de Neville salió perjudicado al ponerse muy nervioso cuando Snape estaba cerca y hecho por equivocación una cola de mas de rata .  
El resultado fue desastroso la poción exploto y todos los alumnos junto al profesor se empaparon con una solución viscosa.  
El profesor Snape muy molesto mando a Neville a la enfermería y le quito 20 puntos a Gryffindor.  
Todos se retiraron a los dormitorios para cambiarse Hermione se cambio el uniforme y se dirigió junto a Harry al campo de Quiddich . Harry le dijo que esperara allí porque el tenia que buscarle una en el vestíbulo.  
Harry se dirigió a buscarle una escoba cuando se tropezó con la profesora McGonagall.  
-Señor Potter me han comentado que mi alumna favorita , digo-carraspeo- que la señorita Granger va a jugar en nuestro equipo de Quiddich como cazadora en sustitución de la señorita Weasley quien se encuentra lesionada .-le dijo seria.  
-Si profesora de hecho estoy buscándole una escoba-le dijo Harry  
- Oh eso no será necesario – le dijo la profesora y saco una Saeta de fuego de su espalda .  
-¿Usted?-pregunto Harry incrédulo  
-No, el profesor Dumbledore – le dijo McGonagall- pero que espera Potter –le dijo exasperada -llévesela a Granger y conviértala en una gran cazadora –se impacientó al ver que Harry no se movía.  
-¡MUEVASE! – le grito  
-Si claro claro , iré a llevársela.-agarro la Saeta de Fuego y salió corriendo del vestíbulo .  
Cuando llego a donde estaba Hermione esta observa los aros de gol que se levantaban varios metros sobre ella.  
-Esos son los aros por donde tengo que pasar la Quaffle verdad-dijo con temor.  
-si – le dijo Harry –tranquila se que lo lograras.  
-bueno-suspiro y se volvió hacia Harry observo la Saeta de Fuego y comento-¡Que bien has traído tu escoba! ¿Pero no ibas a buscarme una a mí?  
-Hermione te presento a la Saeta de Fuego tu nueva escoba-le dijo sonriente Harry.  
-¿pero como que mi nueva escoba? –Le pregunto incrédula – se supone que esa escoba es para profesionales y yo no soy una profesional en Quiddich.  
- Un regalo por parte de Dumbledore-le dijo el ojiverde encogiéndose de hombros.-bueno , te explicare lo básico del Quiddich -empezó Harry pero fue interrumpido por Hermione.  
-no me digas , hay 7 jugadores: 3 cazadores los cuales se encargan de pasarse la quaffle y meterla por esos aros -señalo los 3 arcos.-los otros 2 son los golpeadores los cuales evitan que las bludger golpeen a los cazadores- se estremeció-un guardián el cual es ron y es el que trata de que las quaffle no pasen por sus aros de gol y por ultimo esta el buscador que eres tu , es el que tiene que buscar la snich el jugador que la atrape gana 150 puntos y da por terminado el partido verdad-concluyo con una sonrisa.  
Harry estaba totalmente impresionado no sabia como Hermione se había aprendido todas esas cosas en el mismo día.  
-Muy bien excelente –le dijo Harry haciendo que Hemione se sonrojara.  
-te ayudare a subir a tu escoba –le dijo Harry – pasa tu pierna izquierda y agárrate fuerte.  
Hermione hizo lo que le indico y casi se caía pero Harry se monto atrás de ella y la tomo por la cintura haciendo que se estremeciera-ahora –le dijo con una voz que no parecía de el , pues estaba muy ronca-da una patada al suelo ,tranquila nada te pasara estoy contigo.-le susurro al oído al notar que Hermione miraba el suelo aterrorizada.  
Hermione dio una patada al suelo y la escoba se empezó a elevar Hermione pego un gritito y se agarro mas fuerte de la escoba, cerró los ojos y sintió como Harry colocaba sus manos sobre las suyas y empezaba dirigir la escoba.  
-Abre los ojos – le dijo Harry con voz ronca.  
Hermione empezó abrir los ojos lentamente y noto que ya estaban muy alto miro hacia abajo y vio el campo de Quiddich luego observo el lago el cual se veía hermoso desde donde se encontraban. Fue un momento mágico para ella podía sentir como la brisa le hacia cosquillas en la cara.  
-Vas a mover con tus manos la escoba hacia la izquierda luego a la derecha .woooooooooooo-fue lo único que pudo decir cuando en un arrebato de excitación hermione bajo en picado para luego subir hacia la izquierda se dirigió a los aros de gol y bolo con gran velocidad. Harry que estaba mas asustado que sorprendido se aferro a su cintura.  
-Harry esto se siente tan maravilloso –le dijo Hermione riéndose. Lo cual hizo que Harry se sonriera.  
-Lo se, te ayuda a despejar tus ideas-le dijo cuando Hermione volvía a descender en picado.  
Continuaron con su entrenamiento ajenos a que el viejo director los observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
-¿Por qué favoreces tanto a Granger, Albus?.  
-Te lo contare en su momento Minerva, solo te puedo decir que la señorita Granger es mas especial de lo que creíamos.-le contesto Dumbledore mientras que McGonagall lo miraba sin comprender.  
Mientras tanto Hermione seguía volando con Harry sujeto a su cintura . Nunca se había sentido tan libre como lo estaba ahora.  
Hermione empezó a descender hasta que las puntas de sus pies tocaron el suelo.  
Harry se bajo primero y luego Hermione se iba bajar de su escoba pero resbalo y cayó encima de Harry quien por instinto la agarro por la cintura.  
-Lo siento Harry – le dijo Hermione muy nerviosa por la cercanía de Harry e inconsciente de lo que producía ese gesto en Harry se mordió el labio inferior.  
-No hagas eso – pidió Harry acercándose a sus labios.  
-¿Por qué?- le dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos cuando ya sus labios se rosaban.  
-Porque me dan mas ganas de besarte de las que ya tengo-le dijo y poso sus labios en los de la castaña.  
Fue un contacto dulce y suave donde sus labios se movían despacio reconociendo el territorio. Hermione poso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Harry y lo presionó contra ella, Harry hizo lo mismo con la cintura de la chica, la apretó contra el profundizando el beso.  
Un aura blanca los rodeo y una brisa se apodero del ambiente solo unos minutos para luego desaparecer  
Sus lenguas se buscaron desesperadas y cuando lo hicieron un millón de sensaciones explotaron en su interior, Harry ladeo la cabeza en busca de mas contacto. De repente Hermione tomo conciencia de lo que estaban haciendo y se separo bruscamente.  
-Harry esto es incorrecto-le dijo alejándose.  
Harry la mido incrédulo-Si era incorrecto ¿por que me correspondiste? – le dijo molesto , habían estado tan bien .  
-Porque me tomaste de sorpresa- se excuso Hermione indignada.  
-Si como no-le dijo Harry con claro sarcasmo.  
-Pero quien te crees tú.- le dijo ella molesta –para saber lo que siento.  
-Nadie, pero no me digas que no te gusto porque me correspondiste-le dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola por la cintura.  
-Harry que estas haciendo-le dijo Hermione con un susurro .  
-¿tu que crees?- le dijo contra sus labios.  
Harry la beso dulcemente, Hermione forcejeaba por separarse de el pero no lo lograba Harry era mas fuerte que ella, hasta que se rindió y le correspondió el beso.  
Estaban tan concentrados en el beso que no se percataron que Ginny había llegado a supervisar su entrenamiento.  
-Bueno, veo que entrenan muy bien-le dijo Ginny mordaz.  
Los aludidos se separaron rápidamente y observaron a Ginny asustados.  
-Si bueno , Harry me voy-le dijo Hermione apresuradamente .  
-Nunca te cansas verdad-le dijo la pelirroja claramente molesta a Hermione.  
-¿De que? – le dijo Hermione volteándose.  
-De llamar la atención-le dijo Ginny  
-No te voy a contestar a esa pregunta porque no entiendo porque la haces-le dijo Hermione volteándose y empezando a caminar hacia el castillo.  
-Harry-le dijo dulcemente la pelirroja volviéndose hacia el – Me podrías ayudar en algo que no puedo hacer con el brazo asi-le dijo  
Si claro-le dijo distraídamente el ojiverde que había observado a Hermione entrar al castillo.  
-que bien acompáñame-le dijo Ginny  
Y se dirigieron al castillo.


	5. Celos y Reconciliaciones

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, siento la tardanza en escribir pero e estado falta de inspiracion , aqui estoy con el nuevo capi mientras mas reviews mas rapido subo otro capi...**_

_**Respondiendo reviews:**_

_**rino-alegre: Mi primer review, me encanta que te guste mi fic, jejeje yo tambien odio a Ginny por eso la pongo tan mala aqui...**_

_**zuoteyo:Gracias por tu comentario estoy muy contenta de que te guste mi fics...**_

_**Kotamae:Gracias tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible...  
**_

_**De verdad muchas gracias por los reviews mientras mas reviews mas feliz estoy y mientras mas feliz estoy mas rapido actualizo :).**_

_**Potter no es mio si lo fuera estaria en un cruzero o en Paris en vez de estar preocupada por los examenes...**_

_**bueno aqui va el capi...  
**_

* * *

Cap.5 Celos y reconciliaciones.

Mientras tanto en el lago se encontraba una rubia de Ravenclaw leyendo un libro suspirando soñadoramente. Ajena a que un pelirrojo de ojos azules la observaba con atención, estudiándola completamente, no comprendía como esa rubia le llamaba tanto la atención, tal vez era esa forma de ser tan soñadora e inocente.

Escucho otro suspiro y se volvió directamente hacia el:

-Ron ya se que estas hay – le dijo la rubia con su tono de aire soñador.

Ron se sobresalto no se había dado cuenta de que Luna sabia que el la espiaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ron se acerco a ella rascándose la cabeza sonrojado estaba muy apenado con Luna.

-Como sabias que era yo -Le pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Porque tu cabeza roja no es muy buena para camuflarte, además eres el único pelirrojo que conozco-le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto Ron en busca de otro tema de conversación.

- Leyendo el Quisquilloso, ¿Sabes? mi papa a encontrado otra criatura extraña en uno de sus viajes.- le comento con aire soñador

-¡Qué bien!-le dijo Ron.

Y así se pasaron toda la tarde hablando y riéndose Ron se reía con cada cosa que se le ocurría a Luna.

No se dieron que estaba oscureciendo. Pues estaban tan cómodos con la presencia de cada uno.  
Estaban hablando de los therstralls . Ron estaba muy sorprendido no sabia que esas criaturas eran las que los llevaban al colegio cuando llegaban por el tren. De repente se escucho un rugido.

Ron se sonrojo y le dijo a Luna quien estaba muerta de la risa:

-Lo siento fue mi estomago –le dijo riéndose también-mejor vallamos al gran comedor .

Mientras todo esto sucedía…

-Ginny eso es todo lo que no podías hacer- le dijo desconcertado Harry. Solo tubo que ayudar a Ginny con su mochila hacia la sala común según Ginny era muy pesada.

-Si Harry – le dijo inocentemente la pelirroja que no había conseguido otra escusa para tener cerca a Harry.

Bueno si eso es todo me voy – le dijo indiferente Harry, se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Ginny y se había molestado mucho con ella.

Salió de la sala común dirigiéndose al Gran comedor hasta que escucho una voz muy familiar.

-_Déjame en paz Malfoy_-le decía muy molesta la voz de Hermione.

-_Ni lo pienses Sangre Sucia crees que se me iba olvidar lo que me hiciste en las mazmorras_ –le dijo la voz de Malfoy.

Harry se escondió detrás de una columna y se asomo detrás de la misma.

Pudo observar la silueta de Malfoy peligrosamente cerca de Hermione y la miraba con odio,fruncio el entrecejo, la tenia aprisionada con su cuerpo y la pared.

-Y que piensas hacer – le dijo desafiante Hermione.

-Esto- y la beso ferozmente.

Hermione se quedo petrificada no sabia como reaccionar. De repente escuchó un ruido en una de las columnas. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, frente a ella se encontraba Harry observándola incrédulo.

Hermione cerro los ojos y Malfoy fue impulsado con fuerza hacia atrás.

-Harry esto tiene una explicación – le dijo temblorosa.

-Valla, valla.-dijo Malfoy levantándose y limpiándose el labio inferior de donde había empezado a salir sangre –Pero si es San Potter ¿sorprendido?

-Malfoy lárgate de aquí hasta que pierda la poca cordura que me queda.-Le dijo Hermione con voz profunda.

Draco se asusto y salió de allí no quería morir allí, ya se imaginaba la noticia en El Profeta:

DRACO MALFOY MUERTO A MANOS DE HERMIONE GRANGER.

"No gracias aprecio mucho mi vida" se quedo pensativo y luego sonrió. Granger tiene deliciosos labios ",sonrió y se dirigió al comedor.

-Hermione ¿vamos al Gran Comedor? –le dijo fríamente Harry, el monstruo de los celos floreció en el.

-Harry el me beso de sorpresa – le dijo Hemione, le había dolido el tono que utilizo Harry para dirigirse a ella.

-¿Que ocurre Harry? –le dijo Ginny que había visto toda la situación y pensaba tomar provecho de la misma.

-Nada-le dijo Harry e hizo algo de lo cual se arrepentiría mas tarde, agarro a Ginny por la cintura y la beso profundamente.

Hermione se quedo estática viendo como Ginny y Harry se besaban apasionadamente frente a ella.

Sintió las lagrimas agolparse en sus ojos, cerró los ojos no lloraría ni se dejaría humillar.

Harry se separo bruscamente y miro fijamente a Hermione sonriendo descaradamente. "GRAVE ERROR". Pensó Hermione.

Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió se pusieron rojos, Harry se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. Intento tocarla pero fue despedido hacia atrás con la misma fuerza de la que había sido impulsado Malfoy .

-NUNCA MÁS TE ME VUELVAS HACERCAR ME OISTE.-le dijo con voz profunda Hermione cerro los ojos y cayo de rodillas. Harry quiso acercarse a ella pero ella lo detuvo.

-Nunca mas – le dijo ella y levanto su mirada hacia el.  
Tenia los ojos llorosos y lagrimas rodaban en sus mejillas.

-Lo siento Hermione me deje llevar-le dijo Harry desesperado solo quería molestarla pero no sabía que ese beso le doliera tanto a Hermione,se sentia como un miserable al ver los ojos llorosos de Hermione.

Hermione se paso una mano por los ojos y se levantó si algo era lo que tenia era dignidad, sé sacudió la túnica y se dirigió al Gran Comedor dejando a Harry muy molesto, si ella no quería perdonarlo el no se arrastraría, al fin y al cabo el no había hecho nada malo en cambio ella se había besado con Malfoy.N/A(que tercos son estos dos).

Ginny estaba muy contenta todo había salido mejor de lo que había planeado. Le había dicho a Malfoy que besara a Hermione frente a Harry para que este se molestara y lo había logrado.

-¿Nos vamos al Gran Comedor?- le pregunto sonriente.

-Si vamos –le dijo Harry decidido.

Cuando llegaron se quedo boquiabierto .Al lado de Hermione estaba Draco Malfoy estaban hablando tan animadamente que no se dieron cuenta de que Harry y Ginny se habían sentado en la mesa frente a ellos.

-Entonces me podrás entrenar todos los días en la tarde –le dijo muy entusiasmada la castaña.

-Si preciosa todas las tardes así que prepárate porque yo no seré como Potter.-le dijo sonriente el blondo.

Harry levantó la vista de su plato y hablo:

-De que estas hablando Malfoy –le dijo Harry desafiante.

-De nada que mione te explique –le dijo el rubio sonriendo.

Se levantó de la mesa y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione, esta lo detuvo antes que se separara y le susurro al oído.-siento lo que te dije en las mazmorras.

-Yo también lo siento.-le dijo Draco y le beso la frente, Hermione se sorprendió pero luego sonrio, había hablado con Draco antes de que llegara Harry y habían hecho una tregua.

-Bueno me voy-le dijo y se dirigió a la mesa de Slyderin

-Entonces explícame-le dijo Harry muerto de los celos.

Hermione se volvió hacia el y este se sobresalto con la mirada que le dirigio ella, lo miraba con mucho odio y sus ojos castaños tenían pinceladas rojas.

-Ya no me entrenaras –le dijo fríamente.-de ahora en adelante Draco lo hará.

-Draco y desde cuando le dices "Draco"-le dijo Harry molesto.

-Desde que se convirtió en mi amigo.-le dijo Hemione y se paro de su silla molesta.

Harry se levanto dejando sola a Ginny quien se molesto mucho, ¿quien se creía que era esa muchachita para que cada rato Harry saliera tras ella como un perrito faldero?.

Harry alcanzo a Hermione cerca de los pasillos.

La tomo del brazo bruscamente y la volteo hacia el.

-Suéltame ya Harry-le dijo Hermione forcejeando para soltarse.

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE COMO SE TE OCURRE HACERTE AMIGA DE DRACO MALFOY, ESE NIÑITO MIMADO QUE NOS HA HECHO LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE DESDE QUE LLEGAMOS A HOGWARTS-le dijo a los gritos.

-NO TENGO PORQUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES, Y SUELTAME YA TE DIJE QUE NUNCA ME TOCARAS –le dijo Hermione .

Harry se molesto por este comentario, la acerco hacia el y la beso con furia.

Hermione seguía forcejeando intentando separarse de el, pero Harry era muy fuerte y la recostó bruscamente en la pared.

Hermione se separo bruscamente y le dio una cachetada.

-Nunca mas me vuelvas hacer eso-le dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos-vamos a la guardia que se nos hace tarde.

Harry estaba desconcertado y muy dolido con ella, la siguió y la tomo por la cintura la arrastro a un aula vacía y cerro la puerta mágicamente.

La empujo contra la pared y la miro a los ojos.

-¿A que juegas?- le pregunto molesto.

-No entiendo – le dijo la castaña que había dejado de llorar.

-Te beso y me correspondes luego te vuelvo a besar y me das una cachetada –le dijo Harry a quien los ojos le estaban brillando- te haces la victima.

-Yo no me hago la victima –le dijo indignada –esa pregunta te la debería estar haciendo yo.

-¿Por qué?-le dijo Harry

-¿Por qué me besas?-le dijo Hermione mirandole a los ojos desafiantemente.

Harry rio ella era la bruja mas inteligente de Hogwarts y no se había dado cuenta de algo tan simple.

Se acerco a su oído y le murmuro sensualmente:

-Porque me gustas y mucho –concluyo con voz ronca de deseo besándole el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que Hermione soltara un gemido involuntario.

Este gesto hizo que Harry enloqueciera la volteo y beso su cuello lentamente subiendo hasta su oreja.

-Me gustas desde que te vi bajar por la escalera en el baile de navidad-le dijo

La beso con deseo y la apretó mas contra el y volvió besarle el cuello .Hermione subió sus manos hacia su cabello y se los jalo desesperadamente incitándole .

Harry entendió el mensaje y la siguió besando, mordió y succiono una parte de su cuello dejando una marca roja para luego subir nuevamente a besar sus labios. La alzo haciendo que Hermione pusiera sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Camino a tropezones con ella a cuestas la sentó en el escritorio y empezó a meter unas de sus manos debajo de la túnica.

Hermione empezó a tomar conciencia de lo que estaban haciendo y en el sitio en donde estaban:

-Harry debemos hacer las guardias –murmuro contra sus labios.

-Mas tarde- murmuro Harry tocando la piel de la castaña bajo la túnica,

El contacto con su piel fue maravilloso tenia la piel caliente y suave .

-Harry, la profesora McGonagall nos debe estar esperando-le dijo Hermione.

-Al diablo la profesora McGonagall-le dijo Harry tocando uno de sus pechos. Haciendo que a Hermione se le acelerara la respiración.

-HARRY-le dijo Hermione entre risitas- tenemos que irnos.

-Esta bien –le dijo resignado Harry

Se arreglaron las túnicas y se miraron no pudieron evitar reírse al ver como estaban:

Hermione estaba totalmente despeinada con la falda ligeramente mas arriba de lo que debería, con los labios rojos e hinchados.

Harry tenía las gafas torcidas y los labios hinchados.

Se arreglaron y salieron del aula con las manos entrelazadas.

No se dieron cuenta que unos ojos azules los observaban con el entrecejo fruncido.

huyyyyyyyy empezo a subir la temperatura Dejen Reviews .


End file.
